Loading Screen Hints
Loading Screen Hints are small blurbs of text that appear at the bottom of the loading screen when you launch the game. The loading screen hints provide tips, tricks and strategies for the game. The hints are collected on this page, and are listed below in alphabetical order. *As you get more famous, you'll get offered higher paying and higher profile gigs. *Better gigs and performances will have a greater chance to earn stars. *Buy stars or cash from the Starshop to remove ads. *Call a VIP to co-sar in your project for a chance at stars, cash and other rewards! *Changing your look and buying nice clothes can get you noticed by the media. *Charming people will get you the best opportunities and rewards. *Chateau Nuit is located in Las Vegas. *Climb the Top Shows list to win partnerships, stars and more. *Collect 250 red hearts with a romantic contact to get a wedding proposal. *Collect items with gold stars to help get project bonuses, and gold hearts to help get dating bonuses. *Collecting rewards by tapping them makes your energy recharge a little faster. *Complete achievements to earn stars. *Completing luxe goals is a fast way to level up. *Dating costs money, but it's quick way to level up! *During 5-Star Weekend events, score a 5-star rating on reality shows to win clothes. *During Keep The Cameras Rolling events, score a 5-star rating on reality shows to win clothes. *During Love is in the Air events, score a 5-heart rating on dates to win clothes. *During Show Your Style events, you can use stars to get your results quicker. *During VIP Events, spend stars to win clothes. *Flirt with people to make romantic contacts. *If you date someone for a while, they may want to take things to the next level. *If you earn a 5-star rating on a project, you have a chance of getting a star as a reward. *If your Facebook or Game Center friends play too, they'll be in your friends list automatically. *If your Facebook or Game Center friends play too, you can date, send them gifts, and they can help you out. *Level-up your relationship with a VIP for a chance at better rewards! *Lif is located in Miami. *Meet and work with other famous people to get the best gigs. *Metropolitan Magazine is located in Beverly Hills. *Mirimount Pictures is located in Hollywood. *Muse Magazine is located in SoHo, NY. *Need a 5-star rating on a project? Calling a VIP to co-star can help. *Network with people to make them professional contacts that you can invite to gigs. *New clothes, features and stories are added each month! *Own businesses to earn stars each week. *Panino is located in Beverly Hills. *Passing a rival's show on the Top Shows list awards stars and cash. *Pets are great for bonus rewards and energy. *Play weekend and mid-week events to win gorgeous clothes. *PopGlam Magazine is located in downtown LA. *Remember to look your best and hire a helper when starting work on a project. *Rewards are automatically collected, if you don't tap on them. *Score 5-stars on 8-hour reality projects for a chance at product placement deals. *Scoring a 5-star rating on reality projects is the fastest way to climb the Top Shows list. *Tap the camera in the kustomize screen to share pictures. Keep playing to unlock special photo options! *Tap the co-star button during projects to invite a VIP to your gig. *Tap the VIP icon in your home to start a hangout with a VIP. *The Brew Palms is located in Hollywood. *The Miraggio Grande is located in Las Vegas. *The more clothing you own from a weekend event, the faster you'll finish it! *The Oak Club is located in SoHo, NY. *Unlock partnerships to get exclusive clothing and magazine covers in your daily gift box. *Upgrade the Rekyavik club to unlock DJing gigs. *Use a VIP's special action during projects to fill your project meter faster! *When you buy the club in Reykjavik, you can do bartending gigs in your club. *When you score a 5-crown rating on a hangout with a VIP, you can use that VIP as a co-star on a project. *You can expand and collapse goals in the top left of your screen. *You can expand and collapse tips in the top left of your screen. *You can have your dream wedding in Italy, but you'll have to get there first! *You can land product placement deals for your reality TV show. *You can own a club made of ice in Reykjavik. *You can still go on a hangout with a VIP, if the VIP's status is Ready for Project! Category:Features